The Flash Vol 1 115
He sits in a triple glass-reinforced prison. He ingests a pill that would allow his mind to leave his body and take over the body of a random person on earth. When Grodd appears to die in his cell, Solovar calls the Flash to inform him of the news that he will no longer need to worry about Grodd. Barry can barely believe it's true. In Central City, Grodd's mental powers take over William Dawson's body. Dawson gets a job at a circus and with his knowledge of communicating with gorillas. Dawsome instructs the chimps to begin stealing items around the City. Barry cancels a date with Iris West so that he may investigate the strange crimes. He finds the Chimps and takes them to jail by spinnning in a whirlwind to contain them. When Flash investigates the circus, they inform him of the new hire William Dawson training the chimps. Dawson constructs a device that will increase the Flash's weight to 1000 pounds. Seeing the Flash run by, Dawson shoots the Flash rending him almost inert and then striking him with amnesia. Dawson puts Flash in a display as part of the circus' freak-show. Walking through a mirror maze, Flash recalls who he is. Flash heads to a dehydration plant to remove the excess water weight. At his apartment, Dawson notices his pill is wearing off and his facial hair is coming in as thick as gorilla hair. Now that his memory has returned, the Flash appears at his apartment to stop him. He pricks his suit with a pin to deflate the air and beats Dawson unconscious. Flash turns him over to the police and meets Iris for dinner. | StoryTitle2 = The Elongated Man's Secret Weapon! | Synopsis2 = After putting on a show in Central City, the Elongated Man tells the Flash that he intends to take a trip to see the world. Unbeknownst to Flash, the Elongated Man is traveling to Mexico to find more Gingo plants to assist with his stretching. In Mexico, the Elongated Man finds a mysterious barrier in a part of the jungle that is purported to be haunted. Notifying the Flash, the two heroes soon find themselves shrunken to size. They discover there are aliens plotting to conquer the Earth by shrinking everything in size. Combining their unique powers, the two heroes stop the aliens from using the ray on the earth. When they turn a dropped paralysis gun on the invading aliens and destroy the shrinking machine, they find they return to their normal size. They turn the aliens over to the police. Barry Allen returns to Central City to fill Iris in on what he has "heard" about the Flash's latest adventure. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-One ** *** ** North America *** Missouri **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Alien Invaders ** Kunar ** Barik Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-One ** United States of America *** Missouri **** ***** ** *** Items: * Gingold Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in , , and . * "The Elongated Man's Secret Weapon!" is reprinted in , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}